1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns water-insensitive, cationic dyestuffs, cellulosic fibers dyed with the dyestuffs and water based printing fluids made with specific, water-soluble cationic dyestuffs and a water-soluble dialdehyde which fluid is particularly suitable for printing and coloring cellulosic webs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous printing fluids employing water soluble dyes and having good bleed fastness (water insensitivity) after drying of the fluid, especially on cellulosic fibers, have been made by combining water-soluble, cationic, thermosetting resins with water-soluble dyes compatible with the resin in a water solution. Drying of the printing fluid upon cellulosic fibers, cures or sets the thermosetting resin. The cured resin entraps and/or reacts with the dye and gives it some permanence because of the water insensitivity of the cured resin.
Examples of such printing fluids employing a resin and a dye are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,547 entitled PRINTING FLUID, inventor R. W. Faessinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,296 entitled AQUEOUS PRINTING FLUIDS FOR PAPER, inventor R. W. Faessinger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,792 entitled ROTOGRAVURE PRINTING PROCESS, inventor R. W. Faessinger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,291 entitled WET-STRENGTH RESINS AND PROCESSES FOR MAKING AND USING SAME, inventor R. P. Avis.
Many different classes of water-soluble, cationic, dyestuffs are known. However, one particular class of water-soluble, cationic dyestuff is required for use in the present invention. The required type of dye is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,903 entitled WATER-SOLUBLE QUATERNARY AMMONIUM PHTHALOCYANINE DYESTUFFS, inventor P. J. Jefferies et al. and other patents by the same inventor, based in part upon the '903 patent and differing mainly in the chromophore component of the dyestuff. The other patents disclosing suitable dyestuffs by P. J. Jefferies et al., are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,599; 3,935,182; 3,996,282 and 4,065,500.